ironmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man (1999)
Iron Man is a 1990s film, basically the first movie if it was made in the 1990s, most likely in 1999 since Tom Cruise offered to play Iron Man in 1998. Plot Tony Stark is a millionaire businessman who has built a new weapon consisting of powerful energy. A lord known as the Mandarin, who has lost the Makluan Rings, realizes he can instead wear an armor powered by the energy of Stark's weapon, and has the millionaire kidnapped to build the armor. He is assisted by Yin Sen. Tony has shrapnel lodged in his chest and so he builds a pacemaker around his torso while working on the armor. Stark and Yin build armor (which surrounds the pacemaker) but Tony builds it for his own purpose to escape. As the armor powers up, Yin discovers that they don't have enough time as Mandarin's troopers have arrived and so Yin distracts them by using a weapon but is killed by the Mandarin. Tony, finally with the armor being operable, breaks free and attacks the terrorists while on the way dubbing himself Iron Man. Iron Man finally meets with Mandarin and overpowers him. Iron Man escapes but during flight his suit runs low on power, crashing him into a jungle where two helicopters fight. The good one is piloted by Colonel James Rhodes, whom Iron Man assists by taking down the bad helicopter and use it's battery to recharge the Iron Man Armor. Tony and Rhodes return to America, where Stark announces his company Stark Enterprises will no longer manufacture weapons much to the dismay of his partner Obadiah Stane. Stark plans to get rid of the Iron Man suit (except for the chest part that is keeping him alive) but soon discovers the Ten Rings terrorists have been attacking worldwide, motivating Stark to use the Iron Man name for superhero purposes. After defeating them, Mandarin goes on a search for the Makluan Rings while Tony realizes if this is the case, he must use another armor to fight the villain and constructs the Mark 2 out of stronger material than the Mark 1. Though the suit is powerful, it fails against the Ring-armed Mandarin and so Tony builds a third suit, that is similar to the previous one in appearance, but is constructed out of the same technology the Makluan Rings are made of, and uses it to fight the Mandarin. The Mandarin resists to give up even after Iron Man has beaten him a few times, forcing Tony to fire his Unibeam, which wastes energy but has defeated the villain. After a new Stark Enterprises meeting is underway, Stark arrives by removing his armor and leaving it there while getting a taxi to drive him back. Meanwhile, a skeptical Stane finds abandoned notes for the Mark III by Tony and takes them, planning to build his own suit. Cast *Tom Cruise as Tony Stark / Iron Man *James Avery as James Rhodes Unspecified actors portray Mandarin, Pepper Potts, Obadiah Stane, and Yin Sen.